If you will marry me
by benderjam
Summary: What if Astrid was with Stoick and Gobber when they went to go find Hiccup? Let's see how she reacts when she meets Hiccup's long lost mother, Valka. Let's see what she thinks about her and Stoick. This is just a one-shot.


If You Will Marry Me

Stoick, Astrid, and Gobber were riding their dragons through the sky, searching for Hiccup who went to find Drago to try and reason with him.

As they flew Stoick spoke with an annoyed tone as he said, "Bullheaded, just like his mother. Aye she could never stay put either."

As they continued to fly Gobber spoke with an honest tone as he said "Eh he's just twenty. And a viking! I mean could there be a worse combination?"

He smiled as he looked at Stoick and then turned forward as he said, "Ha, when I think of how stubborn and senseless you were back in the day."

He suddenly showed a slightly annoyed expression as he looked down and said, "Oh, well not much has changed actually."

Stoick showed a serious and worried expression as he said, "(Sigh) You know what he's like, he won't give up Gobber."

He did not change his expression as he looked at Gobber and then stared forward as he said, "If Hiccup finds Drago before we find him…"

He looked at Astrid who was flying to his left with a worried expression as she said, "I just hope he doesn't get captured."

Gobber then flew around Stoick and flew between him and Astrid as he smiled reassuringly as he said, "Ah, nothing can hurt Hiccup as long as Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!"

While Gobber finished his sentence Stoick looked down and saw a hole in some ice with broken pieces floating at the edges. There was something metal floating in the middle of it and he showed a suspicious expression.

He then made Skullcrusher turn and go down as Gobber and Astrid showed confused expressions as Gobber said, "Huh?"

He and Astrid followed him as they flew down over he ice and the hole; Stoick leaned to his right as he snatched the floating object out of the water. He held it in his hands and saw that it was Hiccup's helmet. He turned to Gobber who was flying to his right as he looked at him with a worried expression.

He then turned to Astrid who showed the same expression as she stared at the helmet and softly said, "Hiccup!"

Stoick showed a worried expression which changed to a serious expression as he leaned forward and held Hiccup's helmet in front of Skullcrusher and said, "Find him Skullcrusher."

Skullcrusher turned his head slightly to his left as he sniffed Hiccup's helmet while Stoick said, "Find him."

Skullcrusher then stared forward and roared as they all flew to find Hiccup, who they believed had been captured by Drago.

Two days later

They came to a giant glacier that had giant spikes of ice sticking out in every direction. As they flew toward it they looked up at it in awe; they landed on one giant spike in front of the entrance to a cave. They climbed off their dragons and Stoick looked at Skullcrusher as he looked at the entrance and sniffed the air.

Skullcrusher's eyes widened as he roared loudly and Stoick stared at the entrance as he said, "He's in there."

Astrid held her axe while she and Gobber followed Stoick into the cave; he stopped and turned to Stormfly, Grump, and Skullcrusher and said, "Wait out here."

They entered the cave and looked around to make sure no one else was around; what they didn't know was that after they entered the cave made of rock a woman entered the ice cave they were just in. She looked in their direction as she let out a sad sigh.

Meanwhile

Hiccup was standing on a grassy cliff in the dragon nest, straightening the armor over his arms. Two baby Skuttleclaws woke Toothless up as they started licking his face and he showed a surprised expression.

Hiccup then stared forward with a determined expression as he said, "Well bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first."

Toothless then showed an uncomfortable expression as three baby Skuttleclaws started nibbling on him. He then raised his body as he roared angrily to scar them away. He then showed a surprised expression as he lifted his tail to see a yellow baby Skuttleclaw biting down on it. He growled at it as it looked at him and it bit down slightly harder.

Hiccup smiled as he stared into space and said, "Let's go."

Suddenly Stoick came behind him and pulled him against him as he covered his mouth with his left hand. Hiccup's eyes widened fear as he mumbled something through his dad's hand.

Toothless heard him and turned around and growled but Stoick put his right hand up as he said, "Easy now."

Hiccup broke free and turned around to Stoick with a surprised expression as he put his arms up and said, "Are you kidding me!? How did you get in here?!"

Stoick narrowed his eyes as he turned his face to the left while handing Hiccup his helmet as he said, "The same way we're getting you out."

Hiccup did not change his expression as he held his helmet and said, "We?!"

Astrid suddenly came up to him and held the sides of his arms as she showed a relieved expression and said, "Am I glad to see you!"

Gobber was standing in the cave as he said, "All clear."

Stoick held Hiccup's left arm as he pulled him and walked into the cave as he said, "Toothless come."

Astrid followed and Toothless followed behind them; as they walked into the cave Hiccup showed a slightly nervous expression as he said, "Uh wait, dad there's something you need to know."

He let go of Hiccup and kept walking as he said, "Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way."

Hiccup continued walking as Astrid passed him as he said, "Well this isn't an 'on the way' kind of update actually."

Stoick turned around with an angry and impatient expression as he said, "I've heard enough!"

Astrid and Hiccup followed as they climbed over a rock while Hiccup said, "More of the earth shattering development variety."

Stoick grunted with an annoyed and impatient expression as he turned his body sideways to squeeze between an opening as he said, "(grunt) Just add it to the pile."

Astrid followed and stopped and turned to Hiccup with a slightly nervous expression as she said, "Now really isn't a good time for this."

Hiccup ignored her comment and walked past her and Toothless followed as Hiccup said, "Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you this is one you'll like, I promise."

As he continued they kept walking and they found Gobber standing in the entrance to the ice cave with his hand on the cave wall as he stared at something, all while Hiccup said, "You'll just have to handle it delicately so…"

He stopped when they all looked at Gobber; Astrid and Hiccup looked at him with curious expressions while Stoick showed a suspicious expression.

Gobber took his hand off the wall and showed a surprised and slightly nervous expression as he walked past Stoick, Astrid, and Hiccup as he put his hand on Stoick's right shoulder and said, "Uh… you might want to take this one."

He then sat down on a rock in front of Toothless as he spoke with a weary expression and said, "Oh boy!"

Astrid held her axe as she was about to walk into the ice cave and attack whoever was in there, but Hiccup grabbed it and she showed confused expression as he looked her in the eye and said, "Wait, trust me!"

Stoick then drew his sword and Hiccup let go of Astrid's axe and showed a nervous expression as he followed him into the ice cave and said, "Oh! Uh… dad… can you put the sword away, please?"

Stoick then turned his body sideways as he squeezed through the entrance to the ice cave with his eyes narrowed in a determined expression. He turned his face and looked forward when he saw what Gobber was talking about. He showed much emotion and shock as he let out a soft gasp; standing at the other side of the ice cave was his wife, Valka, who he thought was dead for twenty years. He stared at her as if she was the only other person in the world; he lowered his sword while Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber emerged from behind him. He then dropped the sword and took off his helmet while he stared at her.

Astrid turned from him to Valka with a confused expression as she whispered, "What's going on?"

Hiccup looked at Stoick out of the corner of his eye as he whispered, "He's just surprised to see mom."

Astrid showed a confused expression as she turned from Hiccup to Valka and then she showed a surprised expression as she whispered, "That's your mother?!"

Valka stared at Stoick with a slightly upset expression as she looked down and then back up at him as she said, "I know what you're gonna say Stoick."

She did not change her expression as she said what she thought he was thinking as she said, "How could I have done this?"

She looked down for a moment before she looked back at him, while he did not change his expression, and she said, "Why didn't I come back to you, to our son?"

She showed an upset expression as he started walking toward her while she briefly looked down and back at him in her second sentence while she said, "Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could?"

As she continued some dragons emerged and stood at the sides of the cave as they watched him. Valka's Stormcutter, Cloudjumper, also emerged from a hole in the wall of the ice cave behind her and stood to her left as he looked at Stoick.

While they did this Valka said, "I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?!"

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Gobber continued to watch them as Gobber pointed his mace at them and then smiled at Hiccup, who in response turned to him curiously, while he said, "This is why I never married. This and one other reason."

As Valka continued she looked almost like she was about to cry and she felt scared as she held her staff in both hands and said, "I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now but…"

She stopped when she backed up into the wall of the ice cave as he came closer to her and she nervously said, "Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick! Go on. Shout! Scream! Say something!"  
He put his left hand on her cheek and she showed a startled expression as he smiled and softly said, "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

She showed much emotion as she stared at him and she closed her eyes and shed a tear as they leaned toward each other and kissed. As they kissed Valka loosened her grip on her staff behind her back and it slightly slid in her hand. They opened their eyes and pulled away from each other as they stared at each other with much emotion. The dragons behind Stoick made low guttural sounds as the calmed down and backed away from them, knowing he was not a threat to her. Hiccup smiled as he watched both of his parents and Astrid's shocked expression turned into a warm smile.

Later that day

Valka had taken off her chest plate, collar, shoulder pads, and arm bands, showing her yellow tunic while Stoick had taken the spikes off his arm bands and took off his fur cape. Valka was cooking for all of them with Stoick standing to her right and Hiccup walked past them with food for their dragons as Astrid followed him. Gobber sat in front of Grump, who laid down with his head to Gobber's left.

Hiccup happily smiled at Valka as he said, "

Mom, you'd never even recognize it. Where we used to make weapons we now build saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth!"

He walked back to her as he held the fish while Toothless watched him with a hungry expression as Hiccup said, "You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed!"

As Hiccup walked back to them Valka continued cooking while Stoick took the fish from Hiccup and proudly said, "Our son's changed Berk for the better."

She lifted the fish as Stoick happily said, "I think we did well with this one Val."

He then put his hands on her shoulders while Hiccup said, "Thanks dad."

Valka then showed a startled expression as she spilled the fish onto the ground; Toothless tried to eat them but Cloudjumper ate them all before he could. Toothless showed a disappointed expression as he looked at Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper tilted his head curiously and saw that he was hungry; he then vomited chunks of the fish and Toothless happily ate them and then smiled at Cloudjumper with his teeth retracted into his gums.

Valka smiled as she looked at the wooden tray of food and looked at Stoick as she said, "I'm a little out of practice."

She then handed Hiccup the tray and he walked away while Stoick joked and said, "Well you know, I didn't marry for your cooking."

Hiccup then went to Gobber and handed him the tray as Gobber held it in his paddle hand while he joked and said, "I hope not. Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe."

He then smiled at Grump and laughed as he patted his belly and said, "Still got a few knocking around down here."

Astrid followed Hiccup as they walked and she looked at Valka with an amazed expression as she whispered, "I still can't believe she's your mother!"

Hiccup smiled as he stopped and petted Toothless as he smiled at her and said, "Well now you know where I get my dramatic flair."

Valka looked at Astrid out of the corner of her eye and then she looked at Stoick as she tilted her head toward her and curiously asked, "Who is she?"

Stoick smiled as he moved closer and whispered, "She is our future daughter-in-law."

Valka showed a surprised expression as she turned and looked at Astrid, who looked at Hiccup with a loving smile as she turned and sat down near Gobber. Valka then turned forward as she showed a warm smile.

Astrid looked at Valka and then turned to Gobber as she showed a surprised expression and softly said, "She's just like Hiccup!"

Gobber smiled as he said, "Well Stoick always said he took after her."

Hiccup smiled happily as he walked to his parents and said, "And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay!"

She showed a nervous expression as she walked away while Stoick stopped Hiccup and briefly laughed as he put his right arm around Hiccup and said, "Slow down son, it's a lot to take in."

Valka went to fill a cup with water pouring from the cave ceiling as Hiccup understood and said, "Oh, gotcha."

Stoick watched Valka as he understood how she felt while Valka filled the bottle with an uneasy expression. She then showed surprise and pulled the cup back as Stoick began to whistle a song they knew.

Hiccup then sat down between Gobber and Astrid, who had her hands on the ground as she leaned her body sideways toward Hiccup as they watched Stoick and Valka.

As Stoick continued to whistle Gobber smiled as he pinched his finger and thumb together with the rest of his fingers sticking up as he closed his eyes and said, "Oh… I love this one."

Hiccup and Astrid smiled Stoick continued whistling as he walked up to Valka from behind while she stared forward with an uncomfortable expression as he came up and gently took the bottle from her and placed it on the rock in front of them.

He then looked down with emotion as he softly said, "Remember our song Val?"

He then began to softly sing two lines as he looked at her as she continued to look away with the same expression. Hiccup and Astrid watched with curiosity and smiled hopefully as he sang the third line. As Stoick sang the fourth line as he showed a loving expression as he moved his head closer to hers.

Stoick: "_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me._"

She neither turned her head nor changed her expression and he put his left hand on her cheek and held her chin as he slowly began to turn it as he sang two lines.

Stoick: "_No scorching sun_

_Nor freezing cold_

_Will…_"

He then stopped and turned his head with an annoyed expression and he looked at Gobber as he sang and swung his arms and stopped as everyone glared at him with annoyed expressions.

Gobber: "_Will stop me on my jour…ney_"

He immediately sat down with a nervous expression as he looked at Stoick and said, "Sorry."

Hiccup let out a weary sigh and so did Stoick, who then turned back to Valka and held her hand as sang the next line and started the one after that with a pleading expression.

Stoick: "_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love…_"

He then let out a heartbroken sigh as he looked down but then Valka gradually began to change her facial expression as she sang the line that Stoick started while he looked at her with surprise. As she sang the next two lines she walked past Stoick, who smiled at her, and Hiccup smiled as he watched Valka walk. Astrid smiled as her eyes turned from them to Hiccup and she leaned closer to him as she listened to Valka singing. As she finished the third line of the verse she turned back to Stoick. Then as she sang the next two lines she happily smiled as she put her right forearm up with her hand in a fist and Stoick did the same thing as he put his right forearm against hers while they walked around each other. Then they did the same thing with the other arms as they walked in the opposite direction while Stoick laughed happily as she finished the verse.

Valka: "_And love me for eternity_

_My dearest one my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_"

As they sang the next verse they smiled happily as they held hands and danced while the tempo speeded up and the dragons watched them as well. As Stoick sang the first line they both bounced as they tapped their feet and he kicked his right leg backwards as he kneeled down on his left leg. As he sang the second line of the verse Valka held his left hand as she raised hers over his head and ran around him and jumped over his right leg (which was still stretching backwards on the ground). As he finished the second line she came back in front of him and she quickly said the third line as he pulled her forward and they turned their heads sideways. Their cheeks touched and they showed startled expressions as Stoick began the fourth line, but as Stoick continued he closed his eyes with a noble expression and she smiled as he pointed his left finger out. As Stoick sang the fifth line they held each other's hands and as he finished Valka turned her back to him and reached for his hands.

Stoick: "_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_"

Valka: "Oh, would you?"

Stoick: "_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_"

As Valka sang the first line of the next verse Hiccup smiled as he watched them and he looked up at Astrid as she smiled and held his hand to lift him up. He briefly showed a confused expression but as Valka ended the line he smiled as he understood that she wanted to do it too. As Valka sang the second line she had her back facing Stoick as she smiled with her arms crossed as she held his hands as they swayed their bodies sideways. As she sang the third line he raised his left arm as she held her right arm over her head, then she twirled around in front of him as she let go of his right hand. As Stoick sang the fourth line they spun around as he had his left arm around her.

Valka: "_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_"

Stoick: "_I only want you near me!_"

As they both sang the first line of the next verse Toothless looked at Gobber's legs as he tapped them and accidently kicked Toothless, who turned and walked away. As they sang the second line Gobber continued tapping and kicking his feet as he put his arms out and cheered. Astrid and Hiccup danced with each other as they held hands and tapped their feet like Stoick and Valka did earlier. On the third line Gobber turned his body as he smiled and watched as Hiccup briefly held Astrid in the air and spun around as they both laughed. Then on the fourth line Hiccup dipped Astrid as they smiled at each other lovingly. As Stoick and Valka sang the next three lines they spun around and Astrid and Hiccup went back to tapping their feet as they held hands while they turned and smiled at Stoick and Valka. As they sang the final line Stoick held Valka high in the air as they smiled at each other. They both laughed as Stoick put her down and Gobber continued to sing as Toothless rubbed the back of his paws on his face with his eyes closed in an annoyed expression. Stoick and Valka hugged each other and Hiccup had his left arm around Astrid as Gobber continued to sing with his paddle hand in the air.

Stoick and Valka: "_To love to kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life's sorrows and delights_

_I'll keep your love inside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage sees_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me!_"

Gobber: "_Meeeeeeeeeeee_

_I'm still going!_"

Hiccup looked at Gobber and barely hit his stomach with the back of his hand and Gobber looked at him and said, "I'm done."

**Author's note: This idea came to me one time when I was watching this scene and I thought of Astrid and Hiccup. Okay, I don't know how it happened, but when I first submitted this thing to fanfiction it did not come out the way it was supposed to.**


End file.
